Jason
Jason — first appearance in Angels’ Blood Character Description Jason is an angel. He is the spymaster for Raphael and is part of The Seven. Jason's mate is Mahiya. Biography / History Jason is the son of Aurelani and Yaviel—his parent’s story considered one of the great angel romances. His father became obsessive and murdered his mother in a jealous rage. Jason was left alone for decades and forgot how to connect to others. He had become virtually emotionless. only begins to feel emotion again after blood bonding with Mahiya. One day, he had simply appeared in the Refuge as a boy full-grown. He was one of the few students never taught by Jessamy. She knew that whatever happened had scarred him. It damaged his emotional growth so that he had trouble forming bonds with anyone. There was a piercing loneliness in him, but the enigmatic angel kept his distance, preferring to court the shadows rather than women. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 When he was a hundred and twenty three years old he asked Michaela to dance with him not because he was drunk on her beauty but because he wanted to experience that drunkenness. Afterwards Raphael and Dmitri toasted to him on his balls About Species * Angel Age * 700 years old Allegiance * Raphael — served Raphael for 600 years * The Seven Occupation / Position * Raphael's Spymaster Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 * Member of The Seven * master at coordinating the wings of angels under Raphael's command.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Powers / Abilities / Skills * Can create Black Lightning, Black Fire Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 * able to use his voice as a weapon * can physically manifest shadows * able to remain unseen even while standing right in front of a person * Impenetrable shields around his mind * Master Spy * inherited his mother’s ability to sense things happening hundreds of miles away * hears secrets whispered in the winds * highly intelligent, speaks many languages * strong immortal even in childhood * Needs to sleep only two nights a month * One of the most gifted singers among angelkind * knows tricks that negate the natural buoyancy angels have when swimming Weakness * Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Weapons * carries a unique black sword, that can act as a conduit for his power 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 Habitat / Residence / Origins * Refuge * born and raised on a small Pacific atoll that no longer exists Character / Personality / Motivations * had a way of seeing through to the heart of things, not blinded by prejudice or emotion. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * Jason was Galen’s opposite, as subtle and cunning as Galen was blunt and direct.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * Has a terrible temper—father told him that if he didn’t learn to handle it, it would consume him. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 * legend for the depth of his control, no one has seen him rage over a century.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 * Jason has scars on his soul that have yet to heal from a childhood that would send many mad.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 * one of the most magnificent singing voices in angel kind, but did not sing for centuries * had become virtually emotionless * intensely private and quiet * craves physical contact with others * Extremely patient, will wait for days or weeks to unearth a single truth * makes it a point to know everything he can about everyone * His skill at reading people comes from the fact that he accepts how much he might miss * There is a part of him that looks upon any new emotional bond with suspicion and expects nothing but pain from any such relationship Physical Description * His wings were a deep, sooty black—they didn't reflect light, they absorb it, the edges fade into the shadows. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 * long black hair worn tied back * Eyes of deepest brown * He has dark hair, brown skinned * The entire left side of his face tattooed Tattoo * The entire left-hand side was covered in an exotic tattoo—fine dots and swirling curves. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 * It took exactly ten years. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 * His tattoo is being redone slowly step by painful step after a chunk was taken out of the inked side of his face, by Reborn. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 * Jason chose to go through the grueling process that meant the tattoo would “stick” to his immortal skin. The tattoo was like an acknowledgment of the wildness inside Jason. Naasir had gone with Jason on one of Jason’s trips to the Pacific Island home of the artist who’d done the work. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Interests / Likes / Preferences * much preferred the night—his wings were invisible. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Love Interests * Princess Mahiya: is in love with her Connections * Parents: Aurelani and Yaviel * Spouse/Mate: Princess Mahiya * Group: The Seven * Friends: Raphael, The Seven * Subordinates: Maya, Samira * Allies: Elena, * Enemies: Other Details * Neha wants him as her consort Archangel's Storm, ch. * has made Raphael vow to kill him if he ever turns - has released him from this promise * as far as Naasir could work out, Jason knew everything. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * knows things about the Star Grimoire—met an old angel 200 years ago, describes it in great detail.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * “Before Mahiya, when Jason was yet lost in darkness, the only time I saw him close to a smile was after Illium challenged him to an old-fashioned duel.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Neha * Dmitri * Venom * Galen * Illium * Naasir * Aodhan * Lijuan's Citidel * Neha * Star Grimoire * Titus & Charisemnon Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Jason takes over guarding Jessamy during the daytime. He tells that the vampire who attacked her was traced to Alexander's court, but his people deny it.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 Raphael says that he has not been able to get anyone close enough to spy. But normally Alexander walks and flies among his troops every five days—he always leads from the front. Alex has not been seen for a while. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 1. Angels' Blood Venom reports that Jason has returned.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 He appears at Raphael's Home saying they had a problem.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 He says his report can wait after he sees that Raphael is injured. They'll meet in the evening, he wants to check on something.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 Jason reports that Lijuan wakes the dead—she's creating Reborn.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 A week later it looks like Dmitri's running things, not an angel. Sara and Ransom break into the Tower, he meets them. He tells them she's alive "Perhaps not as she would've wished". Recovery will be slow—broke her back and most of her bones were shattered. He protects her from those who would use her vulnerability to hurt her. She in a coma. Dmitri making the decisions on the side being cautious. Jason overheard his conversation—D lied. Dmitri says they are not ready for the truth. Raph will awake by the time they press the issue. The angel fire ate through his bones too fast. Dmitri says he's changed. Some of the Cadre are looking to take some of his territory. Dmitri set his jaw. "We will hold it for him, until it is certain." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Gained more details about Lijuan's court-half her "courtiers" were the reborn.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss Raphael tells Elena that Jason had reported that the Reborn have some semblance of sentience for the first few months of their new existence—they know what they are, but they have no power over their bodies. They are Lijuan's puppets.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 Last report: ever-strengthening army of the reawakened dead. Lijuan's Reborn managed to corner him long enough to claw off part of his face.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Comes to the window with a report, with Naasir waiting below on the ground—Raph urgently tells Elena to get dressed. (It comes out later that Sam has injured and been abducted.) Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 One of his men managed to get out a message from Charisemnon's court—there's no evidence of the girl-child ever crossing the border. Yet Titus insists that he has proof—a recording that was sent to him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 His Tattoo is being redone after a chunk was taken out of his face by Reborn. Jason reports—Lijuan's sealed room at the Forbidden City has a ring of reborn around it night and day—protecting some secret, no chance of seeing inside. Maya is planted as spy in Dahariel's domain. He killed several of his vampires recently. Dahariel's archangel, Astaad's favorite concubine was found eviscerated yesterday. She was branded inside, alive, and a Guild dagger left inside her.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Jason reports: Dahariel is keeping a vampire turned as a teen 500 years ago—kept in a caged and tortured slowly. Anoushka has stopped growing in power—she knows she'll never be an archangel. Raph says he'll buy the vampire boy's contract.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Jason was in India checking on Mahiya's mother for her when Raphael sent him to assist Naasir to rescue Andromeda.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Finds Naasir in Lijuan's territory, with maps, talked strategy for rescuing Andromeda. "You must use the primal part of your nature in this. You must be cunning and stealthy and unseen.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Jason helped Naasir escape with Andromeda and Suyin from Lijuan's Citidel by creating distractions.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13-15 Jason took Suyin to Amanat for sanctuary and healing care, asking Keir to meet them there.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Jason had flown to Titus’s territory, after hearing rumors of a border confrontation between Titus and Charisemnon that could break out into war.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 He meets Naasir on the dock in Japan. Naasir tells him to return home to Mahiya, the task of finding Alexander is a two person job, anyway. He tells Jason about the Star Grimoire.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Jason finds Naasir in Antartica—helps him dig down to Osiris' stronghold buried under ice and snow using his Black Fire so that Naasir can find the Star Grimoire.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 Quotes : “I’ll be behind you,” Jason assured him. “If you can’t send me a message to let me know your location, just keep going. I’ll find you.” ... “Don’t take too long or I’ll come back for you.” ... Jason held his eyes and then he did something he hadn’t done for a long time. He reached out to touch Naasir, closing his hand over Naasir’s shoulder in a firm grip. “I know,” he said. “Now, let’s hunt.” — Jason and Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 : Perhaps, he thought, considering Jason’s touch, there were more benefits to mating than he’d realized. Even with a soft, breakable mate, Jason was happy now. Jason hadn’t been happy for hundreds of years. He’d been dark inside. — Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 : “Before Mahiya, when Jason was yet lost in darkness, the only time I saw him close to a smile was after Illium challenged him to an old-fashioned duel.” — Raphael Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:The Seven Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower